


Nonverbale Kommunikation

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [6]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Birthday Presents, Crack, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagt Boerne ungerührt. "Ich dachte, ich schenke Ihnen mal etwas, was Sie wirklich dringend brauchen."</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/84476.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonverbale Kommunikation

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer-)Challenge:** steht am Ende da Spoiler  
>  **Zeit:** 45 Minuten
> 
> Ich nehme an der Sommerchallenge bei 120_Minuten teil. Kann also gut sein, daß hier in nächster Zeit viel Unsinn entsteht ;)

***

"Ja ... komme schon!"

Er eilt zur Tür, weil irgendjemand - irgendjemand? was macht er sich vor - unablässig klingelt, und greift in letzter Sekunde noch nach einem T-Shirt, um sich nicht schon wieder Klagen anzuhören. Wobei es ja wohl kein Wunder ist, wenn man um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht -

"Was!?"

Natürlich steht Boerne vor der Tür. Und natürlich ist er völlig unbeeindruckt von der wenig freundlichen Begrüßung. Daß er ihm ein Päckchen vor die Nase hält, ist allerdings etwas neues. Thiel blinzelt, weil seine Augen immer noch nicht ganz offen sind. Ist das etwa Geschenkpapier?

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagt Boerne ungerührt. "Ich dachte, ich schenke Ihnen mal etwas, was Sie wirklich dringend brauchen."

"Was?" Was er eigentlich meint ist _seit wann schenken wir uns denn was zum Geburtstag, und was soll das jetzt bitte bedeuten_ , aber Boerne versteht ihn miß.

"Einen Pyjama. Ich bin es leid, Sie jeden zweiten Morgen in unterschiedlichen Stadien der Unbekleidetheit an der Tür zu sehen. Und im Haus wird auch schon geredet."

"Wie bitte!?" Dann fällt ihm allerdings die Sache mit Herrn Obiak ein, und er greift automatisch nach dem Päckchen, als Boerne es ihm in die Hand drückt. Und bevor er noch mehr sagen kann, sagt Boerne: "Dann wünsche ich noch einen schönen Geburtstag" und macht auf dem Absatz kehrt.

***

In dem Päckchen ist tatsächlich ein Schlafanzug. Hellblau. Und kleine weiße Häschen, von Kopf bis Fuß.

Er starrt das Ding einige Sekunden sprachlos an. Als er sich wieder gefaßt hat, ist Boerne schon aus dem Haus.

***

Am Abend klingelt er bei Boerne.

"Häschen, Boerne? Das ist ja wohl nicht Ihr Ernst."

"Ich mußte in der Kinderabteilung suchen", erklärt Boerne ungerührt. "Die Auswahl in Ihrer ... Größe in der Erwachsenenabteilung war fast nicht existent."

Thiel ignoriert den Ablenkungsversuch. "Sie denken doch nicht, daß ich Ihnen ernsthaft abnehme, daß es Sie stört mich nackt zu sehen?"

Boernes Blick huscht zu seinen Füßen und dann wieder nach oben. "Ich dachte eher an die Nachbarn. Vor allem wenn Sie morgens _meine_ Tür öffnen. Paßt er?"

Thiel schnaubt und zieht den Mantel aus.

"Grauenvoll", sagt Boerne und grinst. "Ich glaube, den sollten Sie doch schleunigst wieder ausziehen."

***

Von all den bescheuerten Ideen, die Boerne über die Jahre gehabt hat, um _wie wär's mal wieder mit Sex_ zu signalisieren, war das bei weitem die bescheuertste, denkt Thiel, während sein Nachbar, Kollege und wasauchimmer neben ihm bereits selig schlummert.

_Das Gerede im Haus wird aber kaum weniger werden, wenn Sie zukünftig mit nichts als Ihrem Pyjama unter dem Mantel bei mir vorbeikommen, Thiel._

Das Schlagen der Kirchturmuhr erinnert ihn daran, daß sein Geburtstag in diesem Moment vorbei ist. Naja. Keine Geschenke, außer einen Schlafanzug mit Karnickeln drauf, und keine Feier. Trotzdem war es bei weitem nicht der schlechteste Geburtstag, den er in den letzten Jahren erlebt hat. Boerne hat fast ernst geklungen, als er ihm heute Abend zum zweiten Mal alles Gute gewünscht hat. Er rutscht ein bißchen zur Seite und läßt sich in Boernes Arme ziehen - ein Reflex, der sich zuverlässig auslösen läßt, sobald Boerne schläft, und über dessen Ursache er normalerweise nachzudenken vermeidet.

Vielleicht steckt hinter dem Häschen-Pyjama ja doch noch eine andere Botschaft, die er bisher noch nicht richtig erkannt hat. Zum Beispiel _Ich würde dir gerne etwas zum Geburtstag schenken_.

Wann hat Boerne eigentlich Geburtstag?

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

>  **(Sommer-)Challenge:** Tabelle Kleidungsstücke: Häschen-Pyjama


End file.
